The field of the invention pertains to a priming system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a priming system which allows an alternate direct path between the fuel source and the fuel intake of an internal combustion engine
It is well know that flexible priming bulbs, which are manually squeezed to pump fuel from the fuel source to the intake of an internal combustion engine can fail over time. This failure can cause the fuel flow from the fuel source to the engine to be obstructed either partially or completely thus starving the engine of fuel causing either a reduction in revolutions per minute or complete engine failure.